Gila
by chenma
Summary: Katakanlah Joonmyeon mulai gila dengan pikiran – pikiran gila yang merasuki otaknya. Caplah ia sebagai orang tak waras. Chapter ketiga yang menjadi ending kegilaan SuD.O. EXO fanfiction Yaoi. ChanSoo vs SuD.O. Mind to RnR ?
1. Chapter 1

_Kyungsoo semakin bergerak gelisah ketika Chanyeol sudah melangkahkan satu kakinya masuk kembali ke dalam rumah. Ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini. Ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia ucapkan setelah ini. Ia mulai berpikir gila, tapi ia merasa pikiran gilanya itu wajar._

.

.

.

**BabySuLayDo present ….**

**Gila**

.

.

.

Pair: ChanSoo

Rating: M

Disclaimer: EXO punya agensi, cerita punyaku

A/N: aku sedang badmood dan gila hari ini. Kemudian sesuatu terjadi dan lahirlah fict ini.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Pusing mendera kepalanya, tapi ia harus tetap bangun untuk melihat jam berapa sekarang. Bola matanya bergerak. Mengubah objek yang tadinya langit – langit kamarnya menjadi empat buah angka yang berjejer rapi di sudut atas kanan handphonenya.

09 : 46.

Menghela napas panjang karena ternyata ia bangun tidak sesiang biasanya—jam 11 lewat. Tapi senyum kecut menghiasi bibir kissable _sexy_nya. Ia teringat apa yang membuatnya bangun sepagi ini.

_Zhang Yixing unicornzhang_

_ kyungiesexy makanya punya pacar, jadi kau tidak perlu iri dengan ku dan nagayifan ketika bermesraan disocmed_

Ia mendengus sebal. Pasalnya, hanya karena _mention_ dari teman tercintanya itu, ia jadi galau semalaman dan membuatnya tidak bia tidur hingga pukul tiga dini hari. Parahnya adalah ia menggalaukan Chanyeol, kakak iparnya yang setahun lebih beberapa bulan lalu menikah dengan hyung tercintanya, Byun Baekhyun.

Ya ampun, dia benar – benar gila saat itu. Apalagi ia membayangkan dirinya tengah berdiri di depan altar bersama Chanyeol sambil bergandengan tangan dan—

"Kyungsoo-ya cepat bangun! Kau kuliah jam berapa?"

—imajinasinya terhenti. Ia mendengus sebal, tapi kalau teriakan ummanya tak mengganggu imajinasinya—mungkin ia sudah—

_Ya ampun Kyungsoo, hilangkan pikiran kotor mu itu._

Ia beranjak dari posisi berbaringnya kemudian membuka pintu coklat berbahan kayu jati itu. Memasang senyum lima jarinya pada sang _umma_ tercinta sebelum akhirnya berjalan sedikit tergesa ke kamar mandi karena panggilan alam yang sudah tak bisa ditunda lagi.

.

"_Umma_ mau ke mana?" tanyanya ketika melihat _yeoja_ yang umurnya sudah lewat setengah abad itu berdadan lebih rapi dari biasanya. Ia melirik jam dinding yang sengaja dipasang di ruang tengah keluarganya oleh sang _appa_. Mengechek berapa waktu yang masih bisa ia gunakan untuk bersantai sebelum bergelut dengan dosen menyebalkannya di kampus.

"Keponakan mu yang _kyeopta_ itu sakit dan _umma_ sebagai _halmeoni_ yang baik ingin membelikannya madu."

Kyungsoo hanya menanggapinya dengan 'hmm' sebelum kembali memasukkan sepotong daging ke dalam mulutnya dan mengunyahnya perlahan. Seingatnya memang semalam—saat ia sedang bergalau ria- hyungnya mengiriminya sebuah foto; Sehun kecil yang tengah terbaring lemah di atas ranjangnya dengan selimut cukup tebal menyelimuti tubuh kecilnya. Ia tersenyum miris mengingat hal itu, tapi sayangnya—ntah karena apa- justru ia lebih bersedih karena—lagi-lagi- bukan dirinyalah yang menyandang status _umma_ dari Sehun, tapi _hyung_nya.

_Ah andai aku lahir setahun lebih dulu dan bias tembus universitas mentereng itu. Andai aku—_

"_Umma_ pergi dulu ya, jaga rumah ya."

Angan – angannya terhenti, lagi. Ia mengangguk kecil sambil melambaikan tangannya pada _umma_nya. _Yeoja_ paruh baya itu, walau sudah tak muda tapi semangat dan kasih sayangnya tak pernah sedikit pun luntur. Demi cucu tercintanya ia rela pergi beli obat.

_Umma, kalau aku yang ternyata ummanya Sehun, akankah kau seperti pada anak ku?_

Menghela napas lagi, kemudian membereskan piring dan gelas yang sudah kosong untuk dicuci.

.

12 : 10

Kyungsoo menaruh sapunya di lemari yang dekat dengan gudang. Menyeka keringat yang keluar dari pelipisnya kemudian beranjak ke dapur untuk mengambil minum. Cuaca siang ini cukup panas dan menyapu rumahnya yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil itu membuatnya cukup lelah dan kehilangan banyak cairan.

Brem brem .. Ctek

Ia menaruh gelasnya kemudian berjalan keluar dari dapur. Suara mesin sepeda motor yang baru saja dimatikan menarik perhatiannya. Ia tidak melihat ummanya ketika sampai di ruang tamu. _Mungkin tidur_, pikirnya. Toh memang biasanya _umma_nya sedang ber_pose_ manis di atas tempat tidur disaat jam – jam segini.

Kriet

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Ia menatap tak percaya orang yang ada dihadapannya.

Park chanyeol, kakak iparnya.

Namja tinggi dengan senyum lima jari yang semalam membuatnya tidak bisa tidur.

_Oh Tuhan, apa ini yang dinamakan pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba? Ya Tuhan, jangan bangunkan aku kalau ternyata ini hanya mimpi. JANGAN!_

"Ehem Kyungsoo-ya?"

"A-ah ne?"

Suara berat itu. Suara yang hanya bisa didengar Kyungsoo tiap hari Sabtu dan Minggu ketika kakak iparnya menginap di rumah ini—bersama _hyung_ dan Sehun kecil mereka tentunya.

"Aku ke sini mau mengambil madunya."

"A-ah ne. tunggu sebentar." Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam dapur dan membuka kulkas. Diambilnya sekotak madu—untuk anak- dan kembali ke ruang tamu untuk memberikannya ke Chanyeol.

"Berapa harganya?" Kyungsoo menggeleng, tidak tahu—atau ia sibuk dengan objek di depannya jadi tidak memedulikan harga madu itu.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan uang 20 ribu _won_ dan memberikannya ke Kyungsoo. Sadar atau tidak, Kyungsoo mengambilnya dengan rona merah tipis di kedua pipi tembamnya. Juga senyum simpul—tapi bermakna- yang terkembang dibibir kisablenya.

"Ehm _umma_ mana? Kok ngga kelihatan?"

"O-oh itu .. mungkin sedang tidur." Chanyeol hanya mengangguk kemudian memakai sepatu pantopel coklatnya; hendak pulang.

Kyungsoo yang melihat itu tersenyum kecut. Ingin sekali ia melempar jauh sepatu itu—atau mengumpatinya- agar Chanyeol tidak bisa pulang dan mengajak Chanyeol lebih lama untuk mengobrol.

"_Hyung_ pulang ya, sampaikan salam _hyung_ pada _umma_." Chanyeol berdiri kemudian mengeluarkan kunci motor dari dalam saku celananya. Ia tersenyum lima jari pada Kyungsoo sambil melambaikan tangannya; salam perpisahan.

"Annye—"

"_Hyung_ tunggu!"

"Eh?"

Kyungsoo bergerak gelisah. Bola matanya bergerak menatap lantai keramik rumahnya. Ia tak ingin kakak iparnya itu pergi, tapi satu jam lagi ia harus berangkat kuliah dan parahnya ia belum mandi!

"Apa Kyungsoo-ya?"

"A-aku perlu bantuan." Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia bahkan tidak tahu bantuan apa yang ia maksud. Bodoh sekali ia.

"Apa? _Hyung_ pasti akan bantu kamu." Chanyeol mulai melepas satu sepatu pantopel coklatnya. Sepertinya ia menanggapi serius 'bantuan' yang Kyungsoo maksud.

Kyungsoo semakin bergerak gelisah ketika Chanyeol sudah melangkahkan satu kakinya masuk kembali ke dalam rumah. Ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan setelah ini. Ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia ucapkan setelah ini. Ia mulai berpikir gila, tapi ia merasa pikiran gilanya itu wajar.

"Ada tikus di kamar ku, _hyung_. Aku takut sekali." Lapor Kyungsoo sambil memasang wajah takut—yang dibuat – buat tentunya.

"Mwo?" Kyungsoo makin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia merasa bodoh telah mengatakan suatu hal yang tidak wajar. Tapi, demi bisa berlama – lama dengan kakak ipar tercin—ehm yang ia cintai maksudnya, tidak apa – apa.

"Semalam aku tidak bisa tidur karena tikus itu—"

"_Kajja_ kita ke kamar mu." Kyungsoo belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya tapi Chanyeol sudah membawanya ke lantai dua; kamarnya. Dan itu membuarnya menyeringai senang.

_Kena kau, Chanyeol hyung!_

.

Kriet

Kyungsoo membuka kamarnya, mereka langsung masuk. Chanyeol mulai maju lebih ke dalam untuk mencari 'tikus' yang Kyungsoo maksud. Sedang Kyungsoo menutup pintu dan menguncinya perlahan.

"Di mana? Di balik lemari atau—"

Grep

"Eh?" Chanyeol terkejut. Pupil matanya membesar ketika melihat sepasang tangan putih milik Kyungsoo melingkar erat di perutnya, "Kyung—"

"Biarkan seperti ini hyung. Biarkan seperti ini." Chanyeol hampir saja memarahinya—kalau ia tak ingat siapa Kyungsoo itu- karena dengan seenaknya memeluknya erat dari belakang. Bukan masalah pelukannya, tapi status mereka. Chanyeol adalah suami dari hyungnya; Baekhyun. Tapi Kyungsoo memeluknya dengan—apa ini masuk dalam tahap mesra?

"Aku sudah menyukai _hyung_ sejak pertama kali kita bertemu. Ku kira Baekhyun _hyung_ mengenalkan mu pada ku untuk dijodohkan dengan ku. Tapi nyatanya—ah lupakan! Toh sekarang kita sekarang bersama. Berpelukan mesra dan—"

"Kyungsoo lepaskan! Ini salah!" Chanyeol memotong ucapan Kyungsoo dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan Kyungsoo yang mulai tak wajar.

"_Sirheo_! Aku mencintai mu, hyung. Ini tidak salah. Hubungan mu dan Baekhyun _hyung_ lah yang salah!"

Bruk

Katakanlah sekarang Kyungsoo sudah gila dan dirasuki setan bernama nafsu. Ia sudah tidak peduli kalau tujuan mereka ke sini awalnya adalah untuk membunuh tikus—bohong-bohongan- yang Kyungsoo laporkan. Ia juga tak memedulikan kalau kamarnya tepat bersebelahan dengan kamar sang _umma_. Ia juga tak peduli kalau _namja_ tinggi di depannya adalah kakak iparnya dan apa yang akan ia lakukan pada kakak iparnya ini terlarang.

"Kyung—mmhhh" Kyungsoo menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Chanyeol. Melumat ganas dengan sesekali menggigit bibir bawah Chanyeol. Tangan kanannya ia tempelkan di tengkuk Chanyeol untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Sedang tangan kirinya terlilit rapi pinggang ramping Chanyeol.

"Mmhhhh.." Kyungsoo berhasil melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam goa hangat Chanyeol. Mengabsen deretan gigi putih milik Chanyeol. Suara kecipak terdengar menggema di kamarnya. Membuat Kyungsoo menyeringai senang disela ciumannya.

Chanyeol berusaha untuk melepas ciuman mereka. Ia berontak, tapi sepertinya Kyungsoo dapat kekuatan lain sehingga ia tidak bisa melepaskannya.

Lima menit kemudian Kyungsoo baru melepaskan ciumannya. Mereka sama – sama mengambil oksigen sebanyak mereka bisa. Kyungsoo menyeringai. Ia benar – benar sudah gila sekarang. Ia sudah seratus persen dikuasai napsu.

"_Hyung_, seharusnya aku yang jadi istri mu. Bukan Baekhyun _hyung_." Kyungsoo memainkan jari telunjuk lentiknya di dada bidang Chanyeol yang masih terbungkus kemeja coklatnya. Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan kenikmatannya yang menjalar tiba – tiba.

"Aku memang tidak sepintar Baekhyun _hyung_. Tapi cinta itu tidak butuh otak pintar. Cinta itu butuh ketulusan dan aku tulus mencintai mu." Kyungsoo mulai membuka kancing kemejanya. Memperlihatkan dada bidangnya yang hanya tertutup kaus oblong putih. Ia menjilat bibirnya dengan gerakan erotis. Membuat Chanyeol meneguk kasar salivanya sendiri.

"Mereka menyuruh ku merelakan mu. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan itu, _hyung_. Aku sudah terlanjur jatuh ke dalam pesona mu dan aku ingin kau memberikannya pada ku."

"Kyung—"

"SEKARANG!"

Bruk

Kyungsoo menarik Chanyeol kasar dan mendorongnya keras ke atas tempat tidurnya. Menindihnya dan membuka kancing kemeja Chanyeol dengan brutal.

"Kyu—ahh …" Kyungsoo menyeringai mendengar desahan Chanyeol. Namun ia tetap fokus pada pekerjaannya; membuat _kissmark_ di sekitar leher dan dada Chanyeol.

"Mendesahlah hyung. Aku suka mendengar suara desahan mu." Ucap Kyungsoo disela kegiatannya karena dilihatnya Chanyeol menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Kyungsoo terus sibuk membuat _kissmark_ sedang Chanyeol terus menahan desahannya. Ini begitu menyakitkan. Bukan karena gigitan Kyungsoo di sekitar lehernya. Tapi perbuatan Kyungsoo sekarang sama saja dengan sebuah pengkhianatan—walau kenyataannya Kyungsoo yang membuat mereka berkhianat.

**She's my baby~**

Mata Chanyeol yang setengah terpejam terbuka sempurna. _Ringtone_ _handphone_nya menyadarkannya—memberinya kekuatan. Dengan segala khilaf dia langsung mendorong Kyungsoo hingga jatuh terjungkal di lantai. Ia merapikan kemejanya kemudian memutar kunci—yang disesali Kyungsoo karena tidak mengumpati kunci itu dulu- untuk membuka pintu coklat kamar Kyungsoo. Kemudian melangkah keluar setelah menggumamkan kata '_mianhae_', lalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang baru saja berhasil bangun dari jatuhnya.

Suara mesin motor yang menyala membuat Kyungsoo sadar; kembali ke dunia nyata. Ia bangun dari jatuhnya kemudian berlari cepat ke balkon kamarnya. Memandang Chanyeol dan sepeda motornya yang mulai menjauh dari rumahnya.

Seringaian kembali terbentuk di bibirnya. Ia menjilat saliva—ntah milik siapa- di ujung bibirnya.

"Manis." Gumamnya dengan seringaian yang semakin lebar. Kyungsoo sudah benar – benar gila.

**FIN**

* * *

P.S: Aku berterima kasih pada kalian yang me-review fanfic - fanfic ku. Aku senang sekali membacanya. Review dari kalian memberi ku semangat untuk terus menulis fanfic. Soal sequel dari **Mata Mu** akan aku pikirkan. Untuk pertanyaan hubungan Tao dan Kris di fanfic tersebut jawabannya adalah adik kakak kandung. Untuk sequel dari fanfic **The Love Drama** tidak akan aku buat. Maaf sekali /deepbow/. Silahkan me-review lagi /nyengir gaje/


	2. Chapter 2

_Joonmyeon tau Kyungsoo sudah gila. Ia juga tau kalau ia mencintai orang gila. Tapi, Joonmyeon bukanlah tipe orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Ia bukan orang yang suka berbohong. Ia tidak pernah main – main dengan apa yang ia ucapkan dan ia janjikan. Pada siapapun! Termasuk pada Kyungsoo, orang yang dicintainya._

.

.

.

**BabySuLayDo present ...**

**Sequel of Gila**

.

.

.

Pair: ChanBaek. SuD.O

Disclaimer: EXO punya agensi. cerita murni punya ku

Rating: aku tak tau ini termasuk rating apa.

Genre: mungkin ini action. Atau thriller?

A/N: sebut saja aku anak nakal karena lebih memilih membuat fanfic ketimbang menyelesaikan tugas. Terima kasih atas reviewnya dan ini, ku bawakan sequelnya. Terima kasih untuk Dian, Ka Riza, Ka Rina, dan Ka Kiki atas ke-random-an kalian.

.

.

.

Tap tap tap

Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan gerbang rumahnya. Ia melihat mobil sport berwarna hitam _metalic_ terparkir manis di garasi rumahnya. Beberapa detik berlalu, senyuman bahagia mulai terkembang di bibirnya.

Kakak iparnya; datang.

Tap tap tap

Dengan langkah tergesa, ia masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Melupakan peraturan 'ucapkan salam sebelum masuk ke rumah' yang sudah menjadi kebiasaan keluarganya. Ia terlalu senang, mungkin bisa dikategorikan berlebihan.

Kepalanya menengok seirama dengan gerakan bola matanya; mencari sosok sang kakak ipar. Di ruang tengah, ruang tamu, ruang makan dan berakhir di dapur.

"Baekhyun _hyung_?" ucapnya terkejut ketika sampai di dapur.

"E-eh Kyungsoo-ya sudah pulang?" Kyungsoo menatap datar dua orang _namja_ di depannya; Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Baekhyun tersenyum; menunjukkan _eyesmile_nya yang terlihat aneh di mata Kyungsoo. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menatapnya acuh.

"_Mianhae_ sudah mengganggu." Mengepalkan kuat tangannya sebelum pergi meninggalkan dua orang yang baru saja bercumbu mesra.

.

Brak

Kyungsoo menghempaskan keras tasnya ke sembarang arah. Napasnya memburu, dadanya naik – turun. Wajahnya memerah menahan marah. Berkali – kali dia mengumpat kata – kata kotor.

Ia benci. Sangat – sangat benci melihat kakak iparnya bercumbu dengan _hyung_nya. Ingin sekali dia menyeret Baekhyun menjauh dari Chanyeol dan mengklaim bahwa Chanyeol itu miliknya. Tapi, bukankah itu hanya diangannya saja?

Kyungsoo tersenyum miris; menyadari takdirnya. Tidak, Chanyeol bukan miliknya. Bukan.

Tok tok tok

"Kyungsoo-ya kau di dalam?" Kyungsoo menaikkan alisnya. Menatap penuh tanya pintu kamarnya. Tadi suara Baekhyun. Tapi untuk apa ia ke kamarnya?

"Kyungsoo-ya, _hyung_ boleh masuk tidak?" suara _hyung_nya terdengar lagi. Ia mendesah pelan sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari tempatnya. Berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"_Ne_? _Hyung_ ada perlu apa?" tanyanya kesal.

"Kau .. baik – baik saja?" Kyungsoo tersenyum meremehkan. Rupanya _hyung_nya ini sadar apa yang baru saja ia lakukan, eoh?

_Tumben peka_, pikirnya.

"Kalau aku bilang tidak baik, bagaimana?" Kyungsoo menyandarkan punggungnya ke kusen pintu—masih dengan senyum meremehkan.

"_Mianhae_. _Hyung_ tidak bermaksud melakukan 'itu' di—"

"Dapur, _ne_? Ya ampun untung aku yang lihat. Kalau yang lihat Sehun bagaimana? Ckck .. tahan dong nafsu mu itu, _hyung_!" Baekhyun menatap tidak percaya adiknya. Setahunya, Kyungsoo itu _dongsaeng_ yang baik, sopan, dan—pokoknya _dongsaeng_nya ini tidak pernah bersikap kurang ajar. Tapi sekarang? Bahkan senyum sinis yang Kyungsoo tunjukkan baru kali ini ia melihatnya.

"Kalau tau begitu sih mending aku saja yang jadi _umma_nya Sehun."

"Apa maksud mu, Kyungsoo?" Baekhyun menatap tajam Kyungsoo. Tangannya terkepal erat hingga buku jarinya memutih. Kyungsoo boleh menghinanya, tapi tidak dengan mengganti posisinya sebagai _umma_ Sehun.

"_Hyung_ jangan pura – pura tidak mengerti deh. Sebelum janji pernikahan itu terucap, aku sudah pernah bilang 'kan?" Kyungsoo mengubah posisinya menjadi berdiri tegap di depan Baekhyun. Dimajukan wajahnya mendekat ke telinga Baekhyun, "aku mencintai suami mu, Park Chanyeol."

Bruk

"Kau gila, Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun mendorong telak Kyungsoo; hingga tubuhnya jatuh duduk di lantai. Napasnya putus – putus menahan marah. _Dongsaeng_nya sudah gila. Kyungsoo sudah gila.

"Hahaha .. aku memang gila, _hyung_. Gila karena pesona suami mu. Haha .." Kyungsoo tertawa keras. Mata besarnya hampir lenyap karena terlalu menikmati tawanya.

"Hentikan Kyungsoo, hentikan semua kegilaan ini!" Baekhyun menghampiri Kyungsoo. Berjongkok di depan tubuh Kyungsoo yang masih saja bergerak – gerak karena tertawa.

Grep

"Hentikan Kyungsoo-ya, _jebal_. Jangan seperti ini." Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo; erat. Matanya berkaca – kaca. Ia menatap sedih melihat _dongsaeng_ satu – satunya seperti ini.

Perlahan suara tawa Kyungsoo reda kemudian lenyap. Digantikan dengan isakan dari bibirnya. Pelukan mereka semakin erat, seperti takut kehilangan satu sama lain.

"Aku sudah berusaha melupakannya, merelakannya. Aku juga sudah mencoba mencari penggantinya. Tapi tak ada, _hyung_. Tak ada yang seperti Chanyeol _hyung_. Hiks .." air mata mengalir menganak sungai di kedua pipi tembam Kyungsoo.

"Kau akan dapat yang lebih baik dari Chanyeol. Pasti." Ucap Baekhyun disela isakannya. Tangannya sibuk mengusap – ngusap punggung Kyungsoo; memberinya kekuatan.

Lama mereka menangis. Kemudian keadaan kamar itu hening. Atmosfer tegang yang tercipta beberapa waktu lalu berubah menjadi tenang. Baekhyun melepas pelukannya. Mata yang terlihat besar karena _eyeliner_ itu menatap teduh mata besar Kyungsoo. Jari – jari lentiknya bergerak; menyeka air mata yang mulai mengering di pipi Kyungsoo.

"Sekali lagi _hyung_ minta maaf." Kemudian ia berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih terduduk di tempatnya—dengan seringaian yang mulai terbentuk di bibir _kisable_nya.

"Tidak, tidak ada yang lebih baik dari Chanyeol _hyung_. Dan aku, Do Kyungsoo, harus mendapatkannya."

Sedetik kemudian terdengar tawa keras yang memecah keheningan kamar itu.

Tawa setan dari bibir Do Kyungsoo.

.

Malam ini langit begitu cerah. Awan putih tergerak perlahan seperti mengelilingi bulan. Bintang – bintang bertebaran di langit, seakan tak ingin ketinggalan menghiasi langit malam itu. Angin berhembus perlahan, menggerakkan dedaunan sehingga menimbulkan bunyi gemericik yang indah.

Seharusnya semua itu menjadi hal yang indah. Apalagi untuk pasangan muda – mudi yang tengah bermesraan di beberapa tempat di Seoul. Bertautan tangan, saling memberi kehangatan, atau memberi beberapa kecupan singkat di pipi, kening dan bibir. Ya, seharusnya.

Kyungsoo mengaduk _tequila_ di depannya. Sudah lima belas menit berlalu namun _namja_ yang di depannya ini tak juga membuka suara. Jangankan membuka suara, memberi tanda bahwa ia akan menyampaikan maksudnya menyuruh Kyungsoo datang ke kafe ini pun tak ada. Terlalu gugup, mungkin.

"Ngg—Kyungsoo-ya." Kyungsoo menghela napas; bersyukur. Akhirnya _namja_ di depannya ini buka suara juga.

"_Ne_, _hyung_? _Hyung_ mau bicara apa? Aku akan dengarkan." Ups. Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya. Sepertinya ia terlalu banyak bicara dan mengakibatkan _namja_ di depannya ini bergetar. Ya ampun Kyungsoo, jaga mulut mu setelah ini.

"Ehem." _Namja_ itu mendehem sambil membetulkan posisinya menjadi tegap. Perlahan—masih dengan tubuh gemetar- didekatkannya tangannya untuk meraih dan menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo; erat.

Kyungsoo berusaha untuk tidak terkejut atau menunjukkan ekspresi yang membuat _namja_ ini takut. Ia hanya menunjukkan senyumnya—walau hanya senyum simpul.

"A-aku mau menanyakan jawaban mu." Memberi jeda sebentar untuk menghilangkan kegugupan, "atas pernyataan cinta ku kemarin sore."

Kyungsoo masih memasang senyumya—walau sudah berubah jadi seringaian. Sebelah tangannya yang bebas mulai bergerak dan bertumpukan pada tangan _namja_—yang masih menggenggam tangannya yang lain.

"Joonmyeon _hyung_ benar – benar menyukai ku?" tanyanya.

"_Ne_, bukan hanya menyukai, tapi mencintai mu." _Namja_ yang dipanggil Joonmyeon itu tersenyum—senyum _angelic_ yang membuat siapa pun yang melihatnya meleleh. Kondisi tubuhnya sudah mulai stabil—tidak bergetar seperti tadi. Dan jangan lupakan tangan mereka yang masih bertumpukan.

Kyungsoo makin menyeringai. Dia begitu senang melihat lampu hijau menyala terang—bukan dalam arti harfiah.

"Apa buktinya? Apa _hyung_ bisa membuat ku bahagia?" Kyungsoo menyudahi pertumpukan tangan itu. Digunakannya tangan itu untuk ber_pose_ sombong; melipat tangan di dada.

"Hmm .." Joonmyeon tampak berpikir. Jari telunjuknya mengetuk – ngetuk meja bundar di depannya, "apapun akan aku berikan dan lakukan untuk membuat mu bahagia." Lanjutnya.

"_Everything_?"

"_Yes_, _Everything_. _As you wish_, _baby_."

Kyungsoo menyeringai. Sedang Joonmyeon makin melebarkan senyumannya. Perlahan, Kyungsoo menggeser duduknya; mendekat ke Joonmyeon. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Joonmyeon; berbisik, "aku mau kau ... membunuh ... Byun Baekhyun."

Seharusnya memang malam yang indah 'kan? Seharusnya.

.

Baekhyun merapatkan jaketnya. Angin berhembus terlalu kencang. Membuatnya menggigil kedinginan. Mulutnya mengeluarkan asap putih ketika dirinya merutuki hujan deras yang turun ketika ia akan pulang dari supermarket. Masalahnya, ia tidak membawa payung dan ia tak berani nekat untuk menerobosnya karena supermarket dengan rumah orang tuanya cukup jauh. Mau menelepon Kyungsoo pun tidak bisa karena kebodohannya yang lupa membawa handphone. Sial sekali dia.

"Baekhyun?" sosok mungil itu menoleh ketika gendang telinganya menangkap ada orang yang memanggilnya. Kepalanya bergerak. Bibirnya yang berwarna _pink_ pucat karena kedinginan langsung mengembangkan senyum ketika melihat siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Joonmyeon _hyung_?" Joonmyeon berjalan mendekati Baekhyun. Senyum _angelic_nya terukir di bibirnya. Dulu, Joonmyeon adalah senior Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di universitas. Jelas mereka saling kenal.

"Habis belanja?" tanyanya membuka percakapan.

"_Ne_. _Hyung_ juga?"

"_Ne_." Ucapnya sambil menggoyangkan plastik agak besar—yang ntah berisi apa- ditangannya, "kau sendirian?" tanyanya lagi.

"_Ne_, Chanyeol sedang lembur dan Kyungsoo banyak tugas. Jadi ya beginilah." Joonmyeon mengangguk – angguk mengerti sebagai respon. Tapi senyum miris terlukis sesaat di bibirnya saat nama Kyungsoo disebut.

.

"_Hyung, Baekhyun hyung akan menikah dengan Chanyeol hyung besok. Hati ku sakit hyung." Joonmyeon merengkuh tubuh Kyungsoo dalam dekapannya. Ia memeluknya erat. Ikut merasakan rasa sakit yang Kyungsoo rasakan._

"_Aku mencintai Chanyeol hyung. Aku mencintainya. Tapi Baekhyun hyung tega pada ku, hyung. Hiks .. Aku membencinya. Aku membencinya, hyung."_

"_Ssshh uljima Kyungsoo-ah. Uljima." Joonmyeon tidak berkomentar apa – apa. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah memeluk, mengusap punggung Kyungsoo yang bergetar, dan memberinya ketenangan._

.

"_Hyung_, _gwenchanayo_?" Joonmyeon menggelengkan kepalanya; mengusir bayangan masa lalunya.

"A-ah _gwenchana_." Jawabnya sekenanya. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mengerti—walau dalam pikirannya ia merasa khawatir.

Hujan makin deras. Kilat juga terlihat menyambar di langit. Waktu terus berputar, semakin larut. Baekhyun ingin segera pulang. Ia takut Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya dan menangis; mencari keberadaannya. Ia menengok ke Joonmyeon yang masih setia berdiri di sebelahnya. Sepertinya seniornya ini juga masih ingin menunggu hujan reda. Tapi mengingat langit malam yang semakin gelap, ia harus pulang. Walau dalam keadaan basah sekalipun.

"_Hyung_ aku harus pulang sekarang. Aku takut—"

"Bareng aku saja. Aku bawa mobil kok." Baekhyun tertegun sebentar melihat Joonmyeon yang tiba – tiba memotong ucapannya. Sedikit menggerutu karena Joonmyeon baru lapor kalau dia bawa mobil.

_Aduh, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi sih._

"Baekhyun-ah, kau mau ku antar pulang ke rumah 'kan?"

"E-eh. _Ne_." Joonmyeon tersenyum. Tapi bukan senyuman seperti biasa. Ntahlah, Baekhyun merasa aneh dengan senyumannya.

_Efek malam hari dan cahaya yang redup mungkin_, pikirnya.

.

Joonmyeon tau Kyungsoo sudah gila. Ia juga tau kalau ia mencintai orang gila. Tapi, Joonmyeon bukanlah tipe orang yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Ia bukan orang yang suka berbohong. Ia tidak pernah main – main dengan apa yang ia ucapkan dan ia janjikan. Pada siapapun! Termasuk pada Kyungsoo, orang yang dicintainya.

"Baekhyun-ah aku menyukai seseorang." Ucapnya membuka percakapan saat mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil.

"_Jinjja_? _Nuguya_?" tanya Baekhyun antusias.

"Dulu, dia junior ku di kampus. Dia seorang namja dengan senyuman yang indah. Surai hitamnya lembut. Matanya besar seperti mata burung hantu. Hidung yang mancung. Pipi yang tembam. Bibir _kisable_nya terlihat _sexy_ dan menggoda. Kulit putihnya begitu halus. Dan kalau kau mendengar suaranya ketika ia menyanyi, merdu sekali." Joonmyeon melirik sebentar ke Baekhyun kemudian fokus kembali ke jalan.

"Terdengar seperti .. Kyungsoo." Gumam Baekhyun. Joonmyeon tersenyum miris. Ia memang sedang membicarakan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang ia cintai, bukan Kyungsoo yang 'lain'.

"Dia memang mirip Kyungsoo." Tatapan matanya berubah sendu. Matanya memandang jalanan Seoul yang sepi, "Sangat mirip dengan Kyungsoo. Secara fisik." air mata mulai menetes jatuh ke pipinya yang sedikit memerah karena dingin.

"Maksudnya?" Baekhyun melirik Joonmyeon tidak mengerti. Sedikit terkejut melihat air mata yang mengalir ke pipi Joonmyeon.

"Sifat mereka berbeda. Sangat berbeda. Sangat bertolak belakang." Baekhyun tidak merespon. Ia justru tengah melintasi pikiran lain. Wajah dan kelakukan Kyungsoo kemarin siang melintas di kepalanya.

"Tapi bodohnya aku, aku tetap mencintainya. Sangat – sangat mencintainya." Setetes air mata kembali jatuh. Joonmyeon teringat pembicaraannya dengan Kyungsoo di kafe kemarin malam. Pembicaraan gila yang mereka lakukan kembali terngiang.

"Bahkan aku rela melakukan apapun untuk membuatnya bahagia. _Everything as he wish_." Joonmyeon membelokkan mobilnya. Menancap gas lebih dalam. Membuat mobilnya melaju kencang. Baekhyun yang baru menyadari kalau jalan yang diambil Joonmyeon bukan menuju rumahnya merasa takut.

"_Hyung_ kita mau ke mana? Seharusnya dua blok lagi baru belok, _hyung_."

"Tentu saja kita mau pulang, Baekhyun. Kau bilang kau mau pulang 'kan?" Baekhyun menatap Joonmyeon tidak mengerti. Jelas – jelas ini bukan jalan ke rumahnya.

"Tapi ini bukan jalan—tunggu, _hyung_ sebenarnya mau membawa ku ke mana?" Baekhyun semakin panik. Ia mulai bergerak gelisah di kursinya. Sedang Joonmyeon mulai membentuk seringaian di bibirnya.

"Kau .. mau tau apa yang ia minta pada ku?" Joonmyeon mengacuhkkan pertanyaan Baekhyun. Ia menghentikan mobilnya. Ia menghadapkan badannya ke Baekhyun dan menatap tajam namja mungil itu.

"_H-hyung_ k-kau ..." Baekhyun merapatkan tubuhnya pada pintu mobil. Ia terlalu takut. Apalagi seringaian dan tatapan menusuk dari Joonmyeon begitu mengintimidasinya.

"Kau .. mau tau apa yang ia minta pada ku, Baekhyun-ah?" Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. Joonmyeon mulai memajukan tubuhnya. Tangan kirinya membelai surai kecoklatan Baekhyun.

"Ia meminta pada ku untuk menyingkirkan siapa saja yang berusaha merebut apa yang membuatnya bahagia." Tangan kiri Joonmyeon masih membelai surai kecoklatan Baekhyun. Sedang tangan kanannya mulai merogoh saku jaketnya.

"_H-hyung_ k-ku mohon lepaskan aku. Aku mau pulang, hiks .." Baekhyun mulai menangis. Ia tak peduli lagi dengan kelanjutan cerita Joonmyeon. Ia takut. Ia mau pulang. Ia merindukan Chanyeol dan Sehun. Ia tak ingin berada di dalam mobil bersama Joonmyeon yang mulai mengerluarkan benda—apa itu pisau lipat?

"Kau tau? Sakit rasanya mengetahui cinta kita bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tapi, lebih sakit lagi kalau melihat orang yang kita cintai tersakiti." Joonmyeon memainkan pisau lipat itu. Di tatapnya pisau lipat itu sambil tangannya mengelus badan pisau lipat itu.

"Aku mencintai Kyungsoo. Tapi Kyungsoo mencintai Chanyeol dan sayangnya Chanyeol sudah menjadi milik mu." Joonmyeon tersenyum miris. Tangannya perlahan menggerakkan pisau itu untuk mengiris jari tangannya sendiri. Darah mulai terlihat keluar dari luka sayatan itu. Baekhyun menatapnya ngeri.

"Tapi, aku yang mencintai Kyungsoo tidak bisa melihatnya bersedih." Joonmyeon kembali menatap tajam Baekhyun. Dengan gerakan perlahan ia memeluk tubuh itu. Baekhyun berusaha meronta—melepaskan pelukan itu-, tapi Joonmyeon menahannya kuat.

"Kau mau pulang 'kan Baekhyun-ah? Detik ini juga aku akan mengantarkan mu pu-lang."

"J-joonmyeon—"

Jleb

Mata Baekhyun membulat sempurna. Tangannya yang bergerak – gerak mencengkram kemeja belakang Joonmyeon. Ia merasakan sakit di punggungnya—dan ia tau apa yang siapa dan apa penyebab rasa sakit itu. Pandangannya mulai mengabur karena air mata yang mengalir dari sepasang kembar matanya. Ia menangis. Menangisi takdirnya, menangisi _dongsaeng_nya, menangisi suami dan anaknya, juga menangisi Joonmyeon yang telah menancapkan pisau lipat itu ke punggungnya.

"_Mianhae_ Baekhyun-ah. _Nan jeongmal mianhae_. Pulanglah dengan tenang."

Jleb Jleb

Pisau lipat itu dicabut lalu ditancapkan kembali oleh Joonmyeon tepat di bagian punggung Baekhyun yang lain. Air mata mengalir dari mata Joonmyeon.

"Aku terlalu mencintainya. Aku terlalu mencintainya."

Jleb jleb Jleb

Lagi, tancapan – tancapan lain mendarat tepat di punggung Baekhyun.

"_Mianhae_ Baekhyun-ah. Aku terlalu mencintai Kyungsoo."

Jleb jleb jleb

Ntah berapa tusukan yang Joonmyeon tancapkan pada punggung Baekhyun. Ntah berapa kali ia menggumamkan kata maaf pada Baekhyun. Ia terlalu mencintai Kyungsoo yang gila. Ia sudah berjanji pada Kyungsoo untuk membuatnya bahagia. Ia juga sudah berjanji untuk melakukan apapun yang membuat Kyungsoo bahagia. Walaupun ia harus berbuat hal gila; membunuh Baekhyun.

Bruk

Joonmyeon melemparkan tubuh mungil tak bernyawa itu ke tepi jalanan Seoul yang sepi. Hampir seluruh tubuhnya dilumuri darah Baekhyun. Tapi ia tak peduli. Bahkan kalau setelah ini ia ditangkap polisi pun ia tak peduli. Yang terpenting adalah ia sudah memenuhi permintaan Kyungsoo. Ia sudah menyingkirkan orang yang membuat Kyungsoo sedih. Ia sudah membuat Kyungsoo ... bahagia.

**FIN**


	3. Chapter 3

_Joonmyeon meneguk salivanya berat. __Pelukan yang Kyungsoo berikan menambah keinginannya untuk memiliki sosok ini. Katakanlah ia tak rela memberikan Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol. Katakanlah ia tak rela melihat Kyungsoo bahagia bersama Chanyeol. Katakanlah ia mulai gila dengan pikiran – pikiran gila yang merasuki otaknya. Caplah ia sebagai orang tak waras._

.

.

.

**BabySulayDo present ...**

**Other Sequel of Gila**

.

.

.

Pair: ChanSoo, SuD.O (Sehun sebagai cameo)

Disclaimer: EXO punya agensi. Cerita murni punya ku

Rating: anggaplah ini untuk dewasa awal

Genre: mungkin termasuk thriller

A/N: selesai mengerjakan tugas aku langsung membuat fanfic ini. Sebenarnya ini termasuk chapter ketiga, benar? Dan sepertinya ini benar – benar ending. Aku minta maaf kalau Joonmyeon dan Kyungsoo sangat OOC di sini. Tapi kalian harus lihat bagaimana mimik wajah mereka di MV Mama. Begitu sombong /tsah/ Dan aku baru sadar tentang marga Kyungsoo yang tak berubah menjadi 'Byun' aku benar – benar minta maaf.

.

.

.

Kriet

"Aku pu—" Chanyeol menghentikan salamnya. Pandangan di depannya membuatnya memaksa menutup mulutnya rapat – rapat. Ia tak mengerti dan ketidakmengertiannya itu membuatnya cemas. Apalagi sepasang kembar obsidiannya menangkap pemandangan yang menurutnya memilukan.

Byun _ahjussi_ yang berdiri mematung dengan telpon rumah yang—sepertinya sengaja dijatuhkan. Sedangkan Kyungsoo memeluk erat _umma_nya yang menangis meraung – raung sambil meneriakkan nama Baekhyun.

Tunggu, Baekhyun?

"Baekhyun-ah kenapa naaakk? Kenapaa ?"

"Kenapa kamu meninggalkan umma nak? Kenapa?"

Chanyeol masih berdiam diri mematung di dekat pintu utama. Pemandangan memilukan dan teriakan mertuanya membuatnya betah berlama – lama di sana.

"Siapa yang tega melakukan itu papda mu nak? Siapaaa?"

Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya. Bibirnya bergerak perlahan sebelum ia menggiring _umma_nya untuk duduk di sofa ruang tengah.

"Hyung kau harus tabah." Ucapnya dengan nada selirih mungkin ketika ia menghampiri Chanyeol—yang masih berdiri mematung.

"_Appa_ terbangun karena telepon rumah berdering. _Appa_ mengangkatnya dan ternyata itu dari polisi." Chanyeol masih tak bergerak. Ia juga tak merespon sepatah kata pun omongan Kyungsoo. Otaknya terlalu fokus pada mertuanya yang masih meneriaki nama Baekhyun-nya.

"Dan mereka memberitahu kalau Baekhyun _hyung_ ... ditemukan tewas dengan banyak luka tusuk di punggungnya."

Ctar

Petir yang menyambar bagaikan _backsound_ atas ucapan Kyungsoo yang begitu menggelegar di telinga Chanyeol. Kesadarannya mulai pulih. Tubuhnya mulai merespon apa yang baru saja diucapkan Kyungsoo. Seluruh anggota tubuhnya gemetar. Kakinya terasa lemas.

Bruk

Membuatnya jatuh berlutut ke lantai keramik dingin rumah mertuanya.

"I-ini tidak mungkin. B-baekhyun t-tidak mungkin ... I-ini tidak mungkin."

Kyungsoo menatap pilu Chanyeol. Ingin sekali ia memeluk tubuh rapuh kakak iparnya. Tapi tangisan Sehun mengurungkan niatnya untuk melakukan itu.

.

Langit yang mendung dengan rintik hujan mewarnai prosesi upacara pemakaman pagi itu. Doa – doa yang dipanjatkan menjadi melodi pengantar sosok tak bernyawa yang tengah tertidur lelap di dalam sebuah peti berbahan kayu jati berwarna coklat. Tangisan dan ucapan belasungkawa turut terdengar dikala tanah merah mulai mengubur habis peti itu. Bunga berwarna – warni khas pemakaman ditebar diatas tanah merah yang masih basah itu; menimbulkan wewangian tajam yang menusuk indera penciuman.

Setelahnya, orang – orang mulai pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Menyisakan dua orang manusia yang masih enggan beranjak dari sisi batu nisan yang kini bertuliskan nama orang terkasih mereka; Byun Baekhyun.

"Aku yakin Baekhyun _hyung_ sudah bahagia di sana. Ini sudah takdirnya, Chanyeol _hyung_ tak boleh larut dalam kesedihan." Kyungsoo—salah satu dari dua manusia itu- angkat bicara. Tangannya menepuk – nepuk pundak tegap Chanyeol yang bergetar; menahan tangis.

"Tidak. Ini bukan takdir. Ia sebuah hukuman untuk ku karena telah menyia – nyiakannya. Ini salah ku, Kyungsoo-ya."

Kyungsoo tersenyum senang di balik tangis palsunya. Perlahan, ia peluk Chanyeol dari samping. Menempelkan pipinya pada lengan kokoh Chanyeol.

"Aku siap menggantikan posisi Baekhyun _hyung_." Chanyeol tidak merespon, ia masih asyik dengan tangisannya.

"Aku siap merawat _hyung_ dan Sehun. Aku akan jadi seorang istri dan sosok umma yang tak kalah baiknya dengan Baekhyun _hyung_." Chanyeol tetap menangis. Kepergian Baekhyun terlalu menyita semua inderanya. Ia seakan tuli dengan ucapan Kyungsoo. Bahkan ia tak memberontak ketika Kyungsoo mulai melingkarkan tangannya di tubuhnya.

"Chanyeol _hyung_, sshhh uljima." Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuh tinggi itu menghadapnya. Kedua ibu jarinya ia gunakan untuk menyeka air mata Chanyeol yang terus mengalir. Perlahan, ia berjinjit. Menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Chanyeol. Dan dibalik pohon besar yang tak jauh dari makam Baekhyun, ada senyum juga tangisan pilu dari saksi yang melihat kejadian itu.

.

Chanyeol tak pernah berpikir akan menikah untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dulu, saat mengikrarkan janjinya di altar, di hadapan semua orang, di depan pendeta, dan di depan orang tercintanya; Baekhyun, tak pernah ia berpikir untuk mengucapkan janji suci itu untuk kedua kalinya. Bahkan kepada adik iparnya sendiri; Kyungsoo.

Tapi, pembicaraan kedua orang tuanya dengan mertuanya dan Sehun yang akhir – akhir ini butuh kasih sayang seorang _umma_ membuatnya harus memikirkan itu semua. Mengganti posisi Baekhyun sebagai istrinya. Mengganti posisi Baekhyun sebagai umma Sehun. Mengganti semua yang berhubungan dengan Baekhyun menjadi berhubungan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Umma hiks .. Cehun mau umma. Umma mana?"

Chanyeol tersadar dari lamunannya. Menyeka air matanya kasar sebelum menghampiri anak semata wayangnya yang tengah mengigau di atas ranjang _king size_nya.

"Ssshh uljima Sehun-ah." Chanyeol menggendong Sehun yang masih terus mengigau dalam tidurnya. Bukan sekali dua kali, tapi sudah sebulan sejak kematian Baekhyun, Sehun terus mengigau memanggil sang _umma_. Dan Chanyeol hanya mengatakan—

"_Umma_ sedang pergi. Tapi tenang saja, sebentar lagi akan pulang. Tapi Sehun jangan menangis yah."

—pengharapan kosong yang tak akan pernah terwujud.

Namun kali ini beda, harapan – harapan itu sepertinya sudah Sehun sadari. Chanyeol memang mengatakan itu, menjanjikan kepulangan Baekhyun untuknya. Tapi apa buktinya? Baekhyun tak pernah pulang. Baekhyun tak pernah pulang untuk memeluknya. Tak pernah pulang untuk menciumnya. Tak pernah pulang untuk mengajaknya bermain. Tak pernah dan tak akan pernah.

"_Aniyo_, _appa_ pasti bohong lagi. Cehun mau sama _umma_, _appa_ tukang bohong!" Sehun meronta. Ia memukuli Chanyeol dengan brutal. Chanyeol menangis. Bukan karena sakitnya pukulan Sehun tapi tangis kepedihan melihat Sehun yang terus berteriak memanggil Baekhyun.

"_Umma_ .. Baekkie _umma_ .. Cehun mau Baekkie _umma_ .. hiks hiks ..."

Ting tong

"Nah itu pacti _umma_ pulang!" seru Sehun sambil turun dari tempat tidur dan berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih sibuk menangis di tepi tempat tidur.

Kriet

"Umm—Kyungcoo _ahju__cc__i_?" Sehun mendesah kecewa. Itu bukan Baekhyun, tapi Kyungsoo.

"_Annyeong_ Sehunnie~ eh kamu menangis?" Kyungsoo berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Sehun. Disekanya air mata Sehun yang mulai mengering di pipi putih Sehun.

"Hiks hiks ... huweeee Cehun mau _umma_. Mana Baekkie _umma_?" Sehun menangis lagi. Membuat Kyungsoo menariknya ke dalam dekapannya. Tangan besarnya mengusap punggung kecil Sehun.

"Ssshh uljima Sehun-ah." Ia menepuk – nepuk punggung kecil Sehun. Berdiri dengan Sehun di dalam gendongannya ketika dilihatnya Chanyeol berjalan kearahnya.

"Mau apa kau ke sini?" tanyanya.

Kyungsoo memasang senyum manisnya. Tangannya masih sibuk mengusap dan menepuk punggung kecil Sehun dalam gendongannya.

"Menyelamatkan hidup mu dan Sehun."

.

"Jadi hyung belum memberitahu apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun _hyung_ ke Sehun?" tanya Kyungsoo membukan percakapan setelah berhasil menidurkan Sehun.

"Belum dan tak akan pernah." Jawabnya acuh sambil mengganti _channel_ televisi.

"Tapi dia harus tahu _hyung_, cepat atau lambat."

"Dia tak perlu tahu."

"Dia harus tahu. Kau tak bisa terus menerus membohonginya. Dia masih kecil, _hyung_."

"Justru karena dia masih kecil aku tak akan memberitahunya."

"Jadi, kau tega melihatnya setiap hari mengigau dalam tidurnya memanggil nama Baekhyun _hyung_?" suara Kyungsoo mulai meninggi. Sorot matanya tajam menatap Chanyeol yang masih asyik dengan televisinya.

"Aku akan jadi _appa_ sekaligus _umma_. Beres kan?"

"_Hyung_ apa kau tak sa—"

Prang

"Baekkie _umma_ huweee ..." Kyungsoo menghentikan aksi protesnya. Ia dan Chanyeol sama – sama menoleh ke sumber suara; kamar ChanBaek.

Tap tap tap

Brak

"_Aigoo_ Sehunnie~" Kyungsoo langsung menghampiri Sehun dan menggendongnya. Mengusap – ngusap punggung kecilnya. Sedang Chanyeol menatap nanar bingkai foto yang terjatuh di lantai. Itu foto istrinya; Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah." Chanyeol berjongkok, memunguti serpihan kaca yang pecah. Tapi Kyungsoo melarangnya, membuat tangannya tergores, "aw, yak!"

Plak

Kyungsoo menampar telak Chanyeol. Membiarkan Sehun kembali menangis melihat insiden penamparan sang _appa_ di depannya.

"Berhenti bersikap konyol _hyung_! Lihat Sehun, lihat dia!" Sehun makin menangis. Ia takut melihat _ahjussi_nya tiba – tiba memarahi _appa_nya. Sedang Chanyeol hanya diam.

"Lihat anak semata wayang mu ini! Dia membutuhkan sosok _umma_. Dia membutuhkan _umma_nya, bukan foto _umma_nya!" Kyungsoo berdiri kemudian mendudukkan Sehun di tepi ranjang. Ditatapnya lekat – lekat keponakannya itu.

"Sehunnie mau tau kemana _umma_, hem?" Chanyeol berdiri. Ia menghampiri Kyungsoo dan meremas pundaknya. Memintanya menghentikan ucapannya, "Baekhyun _umma_ sudah—"

"Hentikan Kyungsoo!"

"_Umma_ mu sudah—"

"Yak Kyungsoo!"

"Umma kemana _ahju__cc__i_? Cepat belitahu Cehun!" Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Menampilkan seringaiannya.

"_Umma_ pergi ke rumah Tuhan, sayang. _Umma_ mu orang yang terlalu baik, jadi Tuhan akan memberinya hadiah di surga sana." Sehun diam; tak mengerti. Bola matanya bergerak; melirik bergantian Kyungsoo yang tersenyum dan Chanyeol yang mulai menitikkan air matanya.

"Apa _umma_ akan kembali?" tanyanya kemudian. Kyungoo langsung mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi sedih. Dipeluknya keponakannya itu; erat.

"Tuhan tidak memperbolehkan _umma_ kembali, hiks .. Tuhan sangat sayang sama umma dan menyuruh umma tinggal di surga sana, hiks .." Kyungsoo menangis. Mengingat masa – masa indahnya bersama Baekhyun, dulu.

"Apa Cehun boleh menyucul umma?" Kyungsoo menggeleng, Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya, "Kenapa?"

"Karena Sehun—"

"Akan punya _umma_ baru." Sehun menatap tak mengerti _appa_nya. Terlebih Kyungsoo yang mengerutkan keningnya—setelah melepas pelukannya pada Sehun, "aku .. akan menikahi mu, Kyungsoo-ya." Perlahan senyum terkembang di bibir Kyungsoo. Senyum manisnya. Benar – benar manis.

.

Joonmyeon memainkan kakinya yang tenggelam di sungai Han. Dia sudah sepuluh menit di sini hanya untuk menunggu namja yang dicintainya; Kyungsoo. Senyumnya terus terkembang di bibirnya, mengingat nada suara Kyungsoo yang begitu bahagia ketika berbicara padanya di telpon.

"_Hyung sibuk tidak? Bisa bertemu dengan ku di sungai Han sore ini?"_

Puk

Sebuah tepukan kecil memutuskan khayalannya. Kepalanya ditengokkan ke samping. Senyum _angelic_nya makin berkembang ketika melihat siapa yang menepuknya; Do Kyungsoo.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" tanyanya dengan nada yang terdengar riang di teling Joonmyeon.

"Ani, aku juga baru sampai."

Ctuk

"Ouch."

"Jangan berbohong hyung. Kau tak bisa membohongi ku." Kyungsoo duduk di sebelah Joonmyeon—setelah menyentil dahinya. Senyum di bibirnya tak berkurang sedikit pun sejak tadi.

"Sepertinya ada yang lagi senang nih." Goda Joonmyeon.

"Ah ketahuan ya?" Kyungsoo menundukkan mukanya yang memerah; malu.

"Ayo ceritakan pada ku!"

"Ih enak saja, berani bayar berapa?" tanyanya sombong dengan melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Eh?"

"Hahaha aku bercanda, hyung. Jangan berlebihan begitu." Joonmyeon menggaruk tengkuknya. Kepalanya ditundukkan.

"Baik baik aku akan cerita." Mereka langsung mengubah posisi menjadi berhadap – hadapan. Senyuman masih terpatri di wajah mereka masing – masing.

"Aku .. akan menikah dengan Chanyeol _hyung_." Kyungsoo kembali menundukkan wajahnya yang memerah kembali. Tanganya bergerak gelisah memainkan ujung kemeja biru yang dipakainya.

"K-kau akan menikah d-dengan Chanyeol?"

"_Ne_." Kyungsoo mengangguk malu. Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Joonmyeon tidak tahu harus merespon apa. Apa ia harus senang? Apa ia harus menangis haru? Apa ia harus berteriak keras memberi selamat pada Kyungsoo dan memeluknya sebagai pihak yang berbahagia?

Apa ia harus melakukan itu semua? Sedangkan sakit di dadanya begitu terasa. Perih, bagai tersayat beribu benda tajam.

Bahkan ia tidak percaya apa yang Kyungsoo perbuat padanya saat ini. Apakah ini balasan atas perbuatan gilanya memenuhi permintaan Kyungsoo yang gila juga? Atau ini adalah hukumannya dari Tuhan karena terlalu mencintai orang yang—bisa dibilang- tidak waras?

"_Hyung gwenchanayo_?" Kyungsoo menatap Joonmyeon khawatir. Wajah Joonmyeon yang pucat pasi membuatnya cemas.

"_Gwenchana_. _Chukkaeyo_ Kyungsoo-ya. Aku ikut senang." Bohong. Joonmyeon berbohong. Senyumannya juga bohong. Semuanya bohong.

"_Gomawo hyung_." Kyungsoo memeluk sosok _guardian_nya itu. Tangannya melingkar erat di punggung Joonmyeon. Senyuman bahagia tak lupa ia kembangkan meski Joonmyeon tak melihatnya.

Joonmyeon meneguk salivanya berat. Pelukan yang Kyungsoo berikan menambah keinginannya untuk memiliki sosok ini. Katakanlah ia tak rela memberikan Kyungsoo pada Chanyeol. Katakanlah ia tak rela melihat Kyungsoo bahagia bersama Chanyeol. Katakanlah ia mulai gila dengan pikiran – pikiran gila yang merasuki otaknya. Caplah ia sebagai orang tak waras.

"Kyungsoo-ya _h__yung_ mau .. meminta satu permintaan untuk mu, boleh?" Kyungsoo mengangukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda persetujuan. Pelukannya bahkan semakin erat, "anggap saja ini sebagai permintaan terakhir sebelum kau .. menjadi milik Chanyeol." Lanjutnya dengan nada lirih disertai senyuman kepedihan.

"_Ne_. Lagipula tanpa 'bantuan' dari _hyung_, aku tak akan bisa menikah dengan Chanyeol _hyung_ 'kan?"

"_Ne_ kau benar." Joonmyeon menyandarkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Kyungsoo. Diciuminya pundak Kyungsoo berkali - kali. Disesapnya pula aroma tubuh Kyungsoo yang memabukkan itu.

"_H-hyung_—"

"Tetaplah seperti ini Kyungsoo-ya. Biarkan seperti ini." Kyungsoo tak mengerti tapi ia tetap menurut. Bahkan ia juga ikut menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Joonmyeon.

"Kyungsoo-ya menurut mu bahagia itu apa?" Tanyanya kembali membuka percakapan—dengan masih saling memeluk satu sama lain.

"Menurutku bahagia itu kalau kita bisa mendapatkan apa yang kita mau."

"Contohnya?"

"Aku menginginkan Chanyeol _hyung_ dan kini aku mendapatkannya. Aku bahagia sekali." Kyungsoo tersenyum sedang Joonmyeon tersenyum semakin pedih.

"Kalau ternyata kau tak bisa mendapatkannya?"

"Aku akan menghalalkan segala cara agar mendapatkannya. Seperti menyingkirkan Baekhyun _hyung_ yang menjadi penghalang ku untuk memilikinya." Kyungsoo terkikik kecil. Joonmyeon hanya tersenyum; miris.

Hening beberapa saat. Mereka larut dalam pikiran masing – masing. Tapi Kyungsoo mulai merasa kalau pelukan Joonmyeon terlalu erat dan membuatnya susah untuk bernapas.

"_H-hyung_ aku—"

"Kalau aku menerapkan apa yang kau ucapkan sekarang, bagaimana?"

"E-eh? Maksudnya?"

Joonmyeon merogoh saku belakang celananya dengan gerakan _slow motion_ kemudian kembali memeluk Kyungsoo. Perlahan ia membuka tangannya yang terkepal. Terlihat sebuah benda dengan bercak merah di beberapa bagian.

"Kata mereka kalau kau mencintai seseorang tapi orang itu tak bisa membalas cinta mu maka kau harus merelakannya." Joonmyeon mulai mengutak – atik benda itu. Membuatnya benar – benar terlihat dalam bentuk sesungguhnya.

"Mereka juga bilang kalau kau harus merelakannya bahagia dengan orang yang dia cintai. Bagusnya kau melakukan apapun untuk membantu orang yang kau cintai untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia cintai."

"_Hyung_ kau bicara apa?" Joonmyeon mengacuhkan pertanyaan Kyungsoo, tangannya masih sibuk dengan benda yang dipegangnya.

"Aku mencintai mu Kyungsoo. Sangat mencintai mu. _Nan Jeongmal saranghae_ Kyungsoo-ya."

"_Hyung_, tapi aku akan menikah dengan Chanyeol _hyung_." Benda itu bermain di jari – jarinya. Ringisan tertahan terdengar. Darah segar mengucur dari jari – jarinya.

"Aku tau itu. Sangat tau. Bukankah kau sudah bilang tadi?"

Joonmyeon semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Fokus matanya mulai mengabur karena air mata yang tergenang di kedua pelupuk matanya. Benda yang ia pegang mulai di arahkan ke punggung Kyungsoo.

"Tapi Kyungsoo-ya aku terlalu mencintai mu. Dan aku tak akan rela melihat mu jadi milik Chanyeol."

"Maksud—"

Jleb

"_H-hyung_—"

Kyungsoo mencengkram kemeja belakang Joonmyeon ketika dirasanya sesuatu menancap di punggungnya. Membuatnya merasakan sakit yang tak bisa ia deskripsikan.

"_Nan jeongmal saranghae Kyungsoo-ya_. _Jeongmal_."

Jleb jleb

Joonmyeon kembali menancapkan benda itu ke punggung Kyungsoo. Air mata mengalir deras ke pipi putihnya.

"_Mianhae_, tapi aku tak bisa merelakan mu Kyungsoo-ya. Aku tak bisa melihat mu bahagia dengan orang lain selain diri ku."

Jleb jleb jleb

"Kalau aku tak bisa memiliki mu makan tak ada seorang pun—tanpa terkecuali yang boleh memiliki mu."

Jleb jleb jeleb

Tusukan demi tusukan Kyungsoo terima. Berkali – kali ia menusuk punggung Kyungsoo dengan pisau lipat—yang sama yang ia gunakan untuk membunuh Baekhyun-. Berkali – kali juga ia mengungkapkan '_saranghae_' pada Kyungsoo seirama dengan tusukannya.

"JANGAN BERGERAK! ANGKAT TANGAN !"

Bruk

Tubuh Kyungsoo yang berlumuran darah ambruk ke tanah bersamaan dengan teriakan dari beberapa polisi yang datang.

"LEPASKAN PISAU ITU !"

Prang

Suho melepaskan pisau itu. Membiarkan pisau lipat yang sudah berlumuran darah itu menyatu dengan tanah yang menjadi saksi bisu atas pembunuhan kedua yang ia lakukan.

"Bawa dia!" perintah salah satu polisi dengan rambut _caramel_ kepada dua polisi lain.

.

Chanyeol tak mengira ini sebelumnya. Ia benar – benar terkejut mengetahui kenyatannya di depannya. Kim Joonmyeon, _senior_nya di universitas telah membunuh dua orang yang dicintainya. Joonmyeon yang selalu tersenyum _angelic_. Joonmyeon yang selalu menyemangatinya. Joonmyeon yang memberikan ucapan selamat pertama kali padanya dan Baekhyun dipernikahannya. Joonmyeon yang—pokoknya sosok Kim Joonmyeon yang ia kenal benar – benar mendekati sosok malaikat.

Tapi, Kim Joonmyeon yang dihadapannya sekarang ini tidak bisa dikategorikan mendekati malaikat. Joonmyeon di depannya ini justru bermetamorfosis menjadi iblis. Psikopat berotak gila yang menjadi narapidana atas kasus pembunuhan kakak beradik. Dengan tatanan rambut yang berantakan, pipi tirus, kulit putih pucat, dan jangan lupakan tatapan datarnya. Benar – benar bukan Kim Joonmyeon yang selama ini dia kenal.

"H-hyung." Chanyeol memanggilnya takut – takut. Tapi terbersit rasa marah dan benci pada sosok di depannya ini.

"Cepat katakan apa mau mu. Aku mengantuk." Chanyeol hampir saja menonjok wajah malaikat—coret- Joonmyeon kalau saja tak ada polisi yang berjaga disekitar mereka. Lupakan rasa takutnya, ia benar – benar benci pada sosok mengerikan ini.

"Kenapa kau membunuh Baekyun dan Kyungsoo?"

"Ya ampun tanyakan saja pada pak komandan. Aku bosan menjawab pertanyaan yang sama berulang – ulang." Tangan Chanyeol mengepal kuat. Ia benar – benar ingin memberi bogem mentah pada wajah mulus Joonmyeon.

"Ku tanya sekali lagi, kenapa kau membunuh Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo?"

Joonmyeon mendengus. Diubahnya posisinya menjadi condong ke arah Chanyeol.

"Karena hobi." Jawabnya enteng.

"_Mwo_?"

"Jangan berlebihan begitu. Itu 'kan biasa." Dan seringai terpatri di bibirnya.

Bugh

Chanyeol akhirnya memberi bogem mentah pada wajah itu. Sorot matanya tajam. Penuh amarah dan kebencian.

"APA KAU BILANG, HAH? BIASA? KAU GILA _HYUNG_!" Joonmyeon bangun dari jatuhnya. Tangannya menepuk – nepuk pantatnya yang sedikit kotor.

"Kau harus mencobanya lain kali. Itu benar – benar asyik."

"YAK KAU SUDAH—ARGH LEPASKAN AKU! ORANG ITU SUDAH GILA! HUKUM MATI DIA! PENGGAL DIA! AKU MUAK MELIHAT WAJAHNYA!" Chanyeol berteriak marah ke Joonmyeon—yang dengan santainya menguap lebar. Ia memaki, mengutuk, menyumpah serapah Joonmyeon yang gila itu. Sedang Joonmyeon berjalan santai kembali ke sel tahanannya dengan dua polisi mengiringnya.

"Kalau hanya untuk ditonjok jangan temui aku lagi dengannya. Dia mengurangi jam tidur ku. Hoaaamm ..." Ucapnya—dengan nguapan lebar- sambil masuk ke sel tahanannya pada dua polisi yang mengantarnya.

.

Hukuman mati adalah hukuman yang cocok untuk pembunuh sadis seperti Joonmyeon. Setelah diinterogasi dan melewati berbagai proses hukum akhirnya telah diputuskan bahwa Kim Joonmyeon, terpidana kasus pembunuhan kakak beradik dihukum mati dengan hukuman penggal kepala.

Tepat hari ini hukuman itu dilaksanakan. Keluarga Byun dan Park patut bergembira karena sebentar lagi psikopat tak waras itu akan mati dan masuk ke neraka. Walau itu tidak bisa menghidupkan kembali Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, tapi setidaknya dendam mereka sedikit terbalas.

Tap tap tap

Langkah kaki terdengar menggema di koridor sel tahanan pagi itu. Seorang polisi bersurai caramel berjalan degan tubuh tegap menuju sebuah sel tertutup yang baru beberapa bulan lalu di isi oleh seorang narapidana yang dipenjara karena kasus pembunuhan. Hari ini adalah hari eksekusinya. Dan polisi ber_nametag_ Xi Luhan itu diperintahkan atasannya untuk menyeret narapidana itu untuk menuju ruang eksekusi.

Ctek ctek

Suara kunci yang diputar memecah kesunyian sel itu. Tapi, Luhan merasa ganjal dengan suasana yang terlalu sunyi tersebut.

"Biasanya Joonmyeon akan terdengar tertawa atau menangis ketika jam – jam segini." Keluhnya sambil memandang pintu besi di depannnya.

Tapi Luhan cepat – cepat mengusir keganjalan itu dan mulai menarik pegangan pintu jeruji besi itu.

Prang

"A-astaga J-Joonmyeon.."

"Luhan-ah _gwenchanayo_?" tanya polisi lain saat mendengar suara kunci yang terjatuh.

"X-xiumin t-tahanannya.." tunjuk Luhan pada sosok yang dipanggil 'tahanan' itu.

"Ap—ya Tuhan .. Cepat laporkan hal ini ke komandan Jongdae!"

.

Sore yang menyedihkan untuk Chanyeol. Berkali – kali ia melihat _handphone_nya. Berkali – kali juga ia mendesah kecewa. Pasalnya, ini adalah tanggal dimana harusnya tadi pagi ia mengikrarkan janji suci untuk kedua kalinya dengan pasangan berbeda. Seharusnya juga sekarang ia dan Sehun tengah menikmati masakan istri sekaligus umma baru mereka. Tapi sepertinya takdir baik tak berpihak padanya; calon istrinya, pengganti Baekhyun, mati dibunuh oleh orang yang sama yang membunuh istrinya.

Srak

Fokusnya teralihkan, kedua obsidian kembarnya menemukan selembaran koran yang terbang ke arahnya. Sesaat ia tidak peduli, tapi tulisan dengan _capslock_ dan tinta merah itu cukup menarik perhatiannya. Akhirnya, diambilnya lembaran koran itu perlahan dan dibacanya.

Sesaat bola matanya bergerak dari kiri ke kanan untuk membaca tulisan yang tertera di lembaran Koran itu. Kemudian digantikan dengan pandangan pilu. Ia tak tahu mengapa ia harus menangis. Ia tak tahu alasan air mata yang menetes setelah membaca barisan kalimat itu.

"_Aigoo_ Joonmyeon _hyung_ .." tangannya meremas tepian lembaran koran itu. Air matanya mulai mengalir deras. Dadanya mulai terasa perih seperti teriris.

Ternyata, biar sejahat apapun orang bernama Joonmyeon itu. Segila dan sekejam apapun _senior_nya itu. Tapi tetap saja ia termasuk orang yang pernah masuk ke kehidupannya. Orang yang turut berbahagia dihari pernikahannya dengan Baekhyun.

"Semoga Tuhan memaafkan semua kesalahannya. Terima dia di sisi-Mu, Tuhan." Gumamnya seiring dengan terbangnya lembaran koran itu ke tempat lain.

.

"KIM JOONMYEON, TERPIDANA KASUS PEMBUNUHAN KAKAK BERADIK DITEMUKAN TEWAS AKIBAT GANTUNG DIRI DI SEL TAHANANNYA."

.

**FIN**


End file.
